Once Bitten
by Mascarade
Summary: [En cours] Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Si le mien n'était que mépris à son égard, je devinai dans ses pâles iris une fascination grandissante. De quel droit cet ennemi osait-il me prétendre comme sienne? J'étais peut-être sa captive, mais pas pour très longtemps. Bunny x Diamant. Dark fic. M pour contenu mature. Chapitre 2 de 3 en ligne.
1. Enlevée

**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon, c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note : **Coucou! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire. Au départ, ce devait être un chapitre unique, mais vu la longueur, je préfère en faire 3 chapitres. Je me lance un défi du coup, c'est-à-dire, écrire la suite dans un délai raisonnable d'environ une semaine. On verra si j'y parviens. Lettre de bêtises acceptées sinon. Rires. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Titre : Once Bitten<p>

(Chapitre 1 : Enlevée)

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Si le mien n'était que mépris à son égard, je devinai dans ses pâles iris une fascination grandissante. Leur éclat sinistre me déstabilisait plus que je n'osai l'admettre, mais je refusai de céder à la soumission qu'ils m'intimaient silencieusement. De quel droit cet ennemi osait-il me prétendre comme sienne? J'étais peut-être sa captive, mais pas pour très longtemps.

- Manoru viendra me sauver, bravais-je d'un ton que je voulais ferme et assuré.

Diamant semblait évaluer le poids de ma menace pour mieux la tourner en ridicule. Quelques secondes après mes vaines espérances de l'effrayer, un rictus mauvais s'était esquissé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se moquait! Il se moquait de ma personne!

- Chère naïve princesse, j'y compte bien.

- Quoi?!

Je dissimulai mal ma surprise, mes yeux s'étant brusquement agrandis. Qu'avait-il en tête? Affronter Manoru? Je me sentis mal, tellement mal que je fus prise d'un vertige. Diamant m'attrapa dans ses bras, au bon instant.

- Ne me touchez pas!

Je voulus me débattre, mais ce fut comme si toutes mes forces m'abandonnaient.

- Il est inutile de lutter. Le pouvoir du cristal noir absorbe tes forces.

C'était le désespoir. J'étais en proie à un profond délire. Je devais toutefois garder confiance. Manoru viendrait me délivrer! Il le fallait…

- Manoru… Manoru…

Je répétais son nom comme une prière de plus en plus faible, ignorant la futilité de mon appel.

Diamant glissa une main sous mes jambes, l'autre soutenait mon dos. Il me prit dans ses bras alors que ma tête dodelinait contre son épaule. Malgré le tissu de ma robe, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Un contact si intime qu'un moment je fus convaincu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Manoru.

Mon cœur qui avait battu la chamade retrouvait son calme par un rythme plus régulier. Je fermai les yeux, savourant la tendresse de ce geste pour la quitter avec regret. On me déposa sur une surface moelleuse. Je caressai le satin des draps qui formait ma couche. Sans être avachie, mon dos était négligemment appuyé contre un mur.

Manoru, car ce devait bien être lui, glissait ses doigts dans ma chevelure mordorée. Je soupirai d'aise, frémissant à chaque effleurement sur ma joue. Si seulement cet état de béatitude pouvait perdurer. Même les paupières closes, je parvenais à ressentir l'intensité de son regard qui se posait sur moi, appréciant chaque centimètre que son œil caressait. N'y tenant plus, je soufflai en un murmure :

« Embrasse-moi… »

À l'instant où je murmurai faiblement ces mots, je sentis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord, d'une douceur infinie, presque timide, puis d'une envie sauvage comme si l'on désirait pénétrer mon âme. Une langue tentait de s'immiscer dans ma bouche! Manoru ne m'avait jamais brusquée de la sorte. J'en vins donc à une conclusion terrifiante : ce n'était pas lui qui m'embrassait…!

J'ouvris les yeux et voulut me défaire de cette étreinte, mais je n'avais nulle part où reculer, mon dos étant déjà contre le mur. J'essayai de le repousser de mes mains. Hélas, il les attrapa dans les siennes! Alors que j'allais céder, bien trop faible pour résister, une rose nous sépara. Elle se ficha dans le matelas. Dès lors je sus que mon prince était venu à ma rescousse.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Le prince Diamant était visiblement surpris, mais son expression de stupeur fut vite remplacée par un sourire mauvais qui me donna froid dans le dos. Je tournai la tête moi aussi de sorte à ce que je puisse oublier l'être qui se trouvait face à moi pour ne conserver que mon Tuxedo Masqué dans ma mire.

- Manoru!

J'étais si heureuse de le voir, presque soulagée, même si la peur revint au galop. Ils allaient devaient s'affronter… à cause de moi.

- Un homme ne devrait jamais faire à une femme quoique ce soit qui soit contre sa volonté.

Le sourire de Diamant s'accentua sur le coin de ses lèvres alors que je redoutais sa réponse.

- C'est pourtant elle qui me l'a demandé…

Je rougis, consciente de mon erreur. Manoru saurait-il me pardonner ma méprise? Le pouvoir du cristal noir avait-il le même effet sur lui que sur moi? J'en doutais car je le vis blêmir, visiblement sous le choc de la révélation que Diamant prenait plaisir à lui partager.

- Je ne te crois pas!

- Ses lèvres ont un goût de menthe fraîche… si délicat.

Ne l'écoute pas, avais-je envie de lui crier, mais je n'y parvins pas. Bien qu'inutile, car il m'était impossible de me transformer, je fis l'unique geste pouvant me rassurer, c'est-à-dire tenir ma broche entre mes doigts repliés. Manoru serrait les dents, sa mâchoire tendue. Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur mes joues. Je n'osai regarder ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Co… Comment?!

D'un geste désinvolte, Diamant se passa une main dans sa chevelure. Il était visiblement satisfait de la tournure des événements. Le diable n'aurait pu être plus vil dans ses propos que ceux qu'il ajouta lui-même à nos égards :

- Si tu en doutes, je peux toujours m'y abreuver à nouveau…

- NON! hurlai-je en tâchant de m'éloigner le plus possible.

Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas! Mais déjà, le Prince Diamant s'était tourné vers moi et soulevait mon menton de ses doigts gantés. Je sentis son pouce qui, d'une si désagréable manière, se frottait contre mes lèvres pour les écarter.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Serenity?

- Ne la touche pas!

Tuxedo Masqué bondit vers Diamant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, ce dernier m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Il s'était évanoui dans l'ombre, en un battement de cils! Surprise, je regardai Manoru qui contemplait lui aussi, d'un air béat, l'espace précédemment occupé par son assaillant.

« Où a-t-il filé? » lança Manoru, bien qu'il sut pertinemment que la réponse m'échappait tout comme à lui.

- Je l'ignore, fis-je encore troublée. « Oh Manoru! »

Je me jetai dans ses bras, me gavant de son parfum musqué comme s'il y avait des semaines que j'en fus séparée. Manoru cherchait encore de son regard où avait filé le démon. Même s'il n'y en avait aucune trace, il y avait trop de risque d'abaisser sa garde. Un ennemi, qui avait le pouvoir de disparaître à loisir, pouvait tout aussi apparaître au moment opportun pour remporter la victoire.

- Viens. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

J'essayai de me redresser. Chacun de mes membres étaient d'une mollesse, alourdis par le pouvoir du cristal noir de la planète Némésis. Manoru dut glisser une main à ma taille pour me soutenir alors que nous nous échappions si péniblement de cet enfer.

Pénible parce qu'à tout moment je risquais de trébucher, ce qui nous ralentissait considérablement. J'aurais aimé que Manoru me prenne dans ses bras, mais hélas la scène aurait été trop belle. Il n'avait eu aucune attention romantique à mon égard depuis notre dispute. En rêver maintenant ne changerait pas la situation actuelle.

- Ah…!

Je me sentais ridicule dans ma chute. Je serais tombée de tout mon long si mes mains ne m'avaient pas retenue. La pierre était glaciale sous mes doigts.

- Bunny?

Quelques-unes de mes larmes s'échouèrent sur le sol en de misérables « ploc ».

- Désolée…

Ce mot, j'aurais tant aimé que l'entendre de sa bouche. Hélas, ce fut la mienne qui le prononça. Comme si ce simple mot avait le pouvoir d'effacer ce mauvais souvenir. Était-il toujours en colère contre moi? Savait-il à quel point j'avais espéré qu'il me sauve toute entière? Mon corps mais aussi mon cœur?

« Juste un moment. »

Je voulais me montrer forte alors que j'étais démolie de l'intérieur. Je ravalai difficilement mes larmes, prête à redresser la tête quand l'effort suffisant qui m'y poussa ne vint pas de moi mais de Tuxedo Masqué. Il s'était penché sur un genou pour être à être à ma hauteur. Avec son index sous mon menton pour le relever, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Mon cœur faillit bien s'arrêter, gagné par l'émotion.

- Ça ira?

- Je…C'est le pouvoir du cristal noir… Il me paralyse.

- Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Je traçai une ligne imaginaire sur la paume de sa main avant de glisser mes doigts à travers les siens.

- Ensemble?

- Ensemble.

Sourire. Oui, il me sourit! Je ne parvenais pas à y croire… pourtant j'y croyais jusqu'à ce que le ver germe dans la pomme, pour mon plus grand malheur! Un peu en retrait, juste derrière le visage si confiant de Manoru, était apparu le Prince Diamant. De sa manche s'échappa silencieusement une dague à la lame bien pointue.

Le traître! Quel combattant agissait à l'encontre du code d'honneur et, d'ainsi, attaquer de dos?! Je me crispai sans que Manoru ne sache pourquoi. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ce qui se passait alors que j'étais ses yeux là où il ne pouvait voir?

« Bun…ny…? »

Sottement, je criai, mais c'était trop tard! Tuxedo Masqué venait de s'effondrer devant mes pupilles troublées. Je ne voyais que ce sang qui souillait désormais mes mains. Horrifiée, je ne pouvais cependant détourner le regard.

- MONSTRE!

Je me jetai sur mon bien-aimé pour le protéger d'un assaut qui s'avérerait mortel. Diamant s'était arrêté dans son prochain élan.

« Oh Manoru… Manoru non! »

Je le vis qui léchait sa lame, là où le sang frais s'écoulait encore. Un geste si barbare qu'il me dégoûta de tout mon être. Oh, comme je le méprisais! De son côté, Manoru vacillait dangereusement vers l'inconscience.

Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se redresser, aussi ne faisait-il que murmurer mon nom entre deux gémissements de douleur. Je levai la tête, protégeant de mes bras celle de Manoru. Enfin, ma bouche parvint à exprimer par-delà les peurs et les doutes la question qui marquerait l'issue de la scène.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer tous les deux? »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaira le regard de Diamant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, comme si ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait. Ne devinait-il pas la haine dans mes yeux?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris, n'est-ce pas?

- Comprendre quoi?

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

- Éloigne-toi.

- Non! Laissez-le! Laissez-nous…

Diamant se retourna, comme s'il obéissait enfin à mes caprices. Un instant, je fus persuadé qu'il allait quitter la pièce sans une autre parole, mais non. Lentement, sa tête pivota de sorte que je ne pus qu'en distinguer le profil.

- La blessure est profonde.

Je me détachai de Manoru, croyant à un mensonge, mais avec tout ce sang, je sus qu'il ne me mentait pas. L'horrible vérité faisait son chemin jusqu'à mon cœur.

« Sache-le, il ne passera pas la nuit sans soins immédiats. » ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en un vil sourire. Il souriait!

Je rageai, faisant fi de mon orgueil et de ma fierté pour m'agenouiller devant lui.

- Je vous en supplie…

- Non…

En quelques enjambées, il allait disparaître par la porte, l'autre issue étant la fenêtre par laquelle était entré Manoru. La situation était-elle sans espoir? Non, je devais trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui put l'attirer, quitte à marchander avec le diable!

- Alors exigez de moi ce que vous voudrez. Vous l'aurez en échange de sa vie!

Le prince Diamant s'arrêta. L'offre avait séduit le démon qui, au bout d'interminables secondes qui me parurent des minutes, voire des heures, revint enfin sur ses pas.

- Ce que je désire… dit-il comme s'il y réfléchissait tout haut, un index songeur tapotant son menton.

Mon poing fermé trahissait mon impatience. Plus nous attendions, et plus l'état de mon Tuxedo Masqué s'avérait critique. Enfin, le Prince Diamant se décida. Il s'abaissa pour être de même hauteur pour mieux savourer ma réaction face à son offre. J'arquai un sourcil.

- Alors? Dis-je d'une voix que je voulus ferme, bien que chevrotante.

- Une nuit entière avec toi… à mes côtés.

Je crus que j'allais me liquéfier sur place. C'était donc cela, sa requête? De toutes les possibilités, je crois qu'il eut choisi la plus abominable. Me doutais-je seulement à quel point?

Car, dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les tournait vers moi comme en ce moment, je devinais son avidité. J'étais la proie que le prédateur avait choisie pour en faire son repas. Effrayée par leur manque de retenue, je fermai mes propres yeux. Je soupirai tristement.

- Soit.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Et si nous le renvoyons maintenant, histoire de ne pas perdre notre si précieux temps?

- Mais… Vous avez promis! dis-je, incrédule.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser partir ainsi!

- Les tiens se chargeront de lui…

En un claquement de doigts, Manoru disparut et je me retrouvai seule comme je ne l'eus jamais été… seule, avec un monstre dont les ricanements sinistres ne faisaient qu'ajouter à ma frayeur...

Qu'allait-il advenir de moi?

Mais surtout, qu'allait-il advenir de Manoru?

* * *

><p>[À suivre]<p> 


	2. Captive

**Disclaimer : **Parce que Sailor Moon, c'est avant tout l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi…

**Auteur : **Mascarade

**Note :** Ouf! Non seulement, j'ai réussi - quel défi! – mais ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Ce chapitre est vachement rude… et je crains que le prochain ne le soit encore plus pour la pauvre Bunny. Et encore un happy end qui s'en va à la poubelle. Non mais, vous vous attendiez à quoi? Rires.

Bon, pas de scènes hot dans ce chapitre, ça ira dans le dernier. Je dévoile certaines intrigues du manga, mais pour les remanier à ma sauce. Donc, pas de surprise si on retrouve des dialogues issus du manga. Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Titre : Once Bitten<p>

(Chapitre 2 : Captive)

…_Moon_

…_Or Moon_

_Sailor Moon_

J'avais beau répéter ce nom, il me semblait qu'il ne parvenait pas à franchir mes lèvres. Mon esprit divaguait. Il tâchait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui n'obéissaient à aucune logique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait du sens dans ces échos troubles. Je devais retrouver Bunny!

- Vite Artémis! Un autre pansement!

- Moi, l'onguent!

J'essayais de percer le voile qui obscurcissait sa figure. C'était comme regarder à travers des jumelles inversées avec des verres floutés. L'image minuscule semble éloignée alors qu'elle est si près de soi en réalité. Ma propre tête dodelinait pour obtenir le meilleur angle qui semblait inaccessible.

- Bun…ny…?

- Reste allongé!

Je sentis une main douce mais ferme contre mon torse dénudé. Je grimaçai. Mes efforts pour me redresser s'avéraient fort pénibles. La douleur me clouait sur place.

J'avais mal. Si mal que je ne pouvais pas être mort, et pourtant, j'en avais l'impression. En demeurant immobile, mon corps avait fait taire le mal qui m'achevait à petit feu. En bougeant, je l'avais réveillé ainsi que ma conscience, mes peurs et mes cauchemars!

Je revenais à moi. Je voyais plus clair. La silhouette que j'avais prise pour celle de ma moitié était en fait celle d'une amie aux mêmes cheveux dorés.

- Minako?

- Voilà. Il revient à lui.

J'avais beau regarder, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus.

- Où est Bunny? Soufflai-je entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Je regardai tour à tour Artémis et Luna et enfin Minako. Je redoutais toutefois d'entendre la réponse. La cruelle vérité fit place dans ma tête alors que je compris par moi-même ce qu'il en était.

Les deux chats s'observaient presque timidement parce qu'ils le savaient tout comme moi. Minako se contentait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. J'étais revenu seul. J'avais échoué dans ma mission.

Je serrai les poings, m'agrippant au drap glissé sous moi. Puis, je hurlai de rage. Mon cri se mua en une plainte désolante. Je ne connaissais même pas le nom de notre ennemi. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il tenait entre ses griffes l'être qui m'était le plus cher en ce monde et que, forcément, il le détruirait.

L'horreur apporte bien souvent une vision ironique. Par une fenêtre entrouverte, j'apercevais une lune bien ronde dont l'éclat blafard veillait sur la ville alors que le seul cœur qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre était celui de ma tendre moitié. Elle en aurait bien eu besoin… me doutais-je seulement à quel point?

…_Ru_

…_Noru_

_Manoru_

Je ne pensais qu'à lui. J'espérais tant. Pourvu qu'il soit encore en vie. Rien d'autre n'importait plus en cet instant. Diamant m'avait abandonnée dans une pièce tout aussi morne que les autres de son palais. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : que cette nuit éternelle finisse au plus vite pour que je puisse rejoindre mon aimé.

Accoudée à la fenêtre de cette chambre, je cherchais un peu de lumière par son ouverture. Hélas! Partout où je regardais, il n'y avait que les ténèbres et elles n'offraient aucun réconfort. Je respirai librement.

Ici, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, je parvenais à vaincre la force du cristal noir. Je ne pouvais en dire autant pour la noirceur qui ravageait mon cœur. Ah! Si seulement je pouvais apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un éclat de lune. Pourtant, je la devinais là dans ce néant galactique.

Je me sentais éteinte. Or, sa simple vue aurait suffi à me raviver. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un moment. J'étais en quête d'une paix intérieure qui ne pouvait durer. Non. Jamais je ne pourrai faire partie de ce monde misérable où seule règne la désolation.

- À quoi songes-tu…?

Je frémis. Le responsable de mon malheur se tenait juste derrière moi, apparu d'on ne sait où. Je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser ma nuque dénudée. Cette proximité incongrue me troubla bien plus lorsqu'il glissa sa main gantée à travers ma chevelure. Peut-être même en humait-il le parfum? Je ne saurais dire. Aussi, je demeurai silencieuse. Cela lui déplut sans doute, car il tira mes cheveux de ses doigts repliés.

- Ah!

Mon dos se plaqua contre son torse alors que son bras gauche enserrait fermement ma taille. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne pouvais donc réagir. Il retira quelques-unes de mes mèches. Puis, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour en glisser sournoisement la question empoisonnée.

- … Ou à qui?

Quelle réponse autre que celle qui refusait de franchir mes lèvres pouvais-je bien lui donner? Heureusement, je retrouvai force et contenance. D'un coup de bassin, je me défis de son étreinte. Je lui faisais maintenant face.

_Ne te laisse pas faire, Bunny!_ Ne cessais-je de me répéter. Je repris courage.

- Vous aviez promis pour Manoru, bravais-je, mon menton fièrement redressé.

Je serrai les poings, guettant sa réaction qui ne tarda pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en sourire narquois alors qu'il s'appuya nonchalamment coude contre le mur où je me tenais auparavant.

- Oh! C'est donc cela…

Je ne reculai pas devant pareil affront. Bien au contraire, j'en saisis l'opportunité. Je le giflai avec toute ma rage.

- Qui vous donne droit de vous en moquer?

La tension était palpable. J'attendis. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il demeurait tête tournée. Sa joue se colora d'une teinte rouge là où je l'avais frappée.

- Serait-ce une rébellion?

Le prince Diamant ne bougea que subtilement. Comme s'il savourait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, découvrant une dentition trop parfaite pour une ordure de son rang.

Lentement, il tourna la tête pour me faire face de nouveau. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, me défiant malgré notre mutisme commun. Je le soutins. C'est alors que mon souffle s'accéléra. Je sentis la colère ramper le long de mes bras.

- Vous ne comprenez dont pas que je l'aime?!

- Vraiment? Je me demande bien ce que tu peux ressentir à mon égard…

Je ne saisissais franchement pas le lien, mais comment laissez passer pareille occasion? Il semblait si concentré qu'il ne pourrait visiblement pas parer une attaque surprise. C'était ma seule chance.

- La haine! Voilà ce que vous m'inspirez!

Et je bondis sur lui. C'est pourtant sans effort qu'il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes. D'un jeu de jambes, il me fit basculer sous lui. Nous avions chuté contre le sol. J'eus beau vouloir me débattre, j'étais celle que la situation avait prise de court.

Je ne savais plus franchement où j'en étais si ce n'est que Diamant me maintenait contre le sol, enserrant mes jambes avec les siennes. Visiblement, il savourait ma peur. Ses cheveux argentés me chatouillaient le visage au moindre mouvement. L'idée me vint de les lui arracher avec mes dents.

- Oui! Haine et amour ne font qu'un!

Fou! Il était complètement fou! Des larmes d'impuissance roulaient sur mes joues. J'avais lamentablement échoué et voilà que je découvrais son horrible dessein. Quelle idiote! J'étais bien plus que fascination pour lui, je ne le comprenais que trop tard. Comment pouvait-il me désirer, moi? Cela me paraissait inconcevable.

- Nous sommes ennemis!

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, non?!

- Alors rejoins-nous, rejoins-moi.

Je hochai négativement de la tête.

- Non!

Il se pencha un peu plus. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon visage.

- Il y a des amours qui se conquièrent par la force.

Avec ses dents, il tira sur mon lobe d'oreille pour ajouter crédit à ses paroles. Je hoquetai de surprise.

« N'es-tu pas épuisée de lutter seule? »

- Jamais! Je ne suis pas seule. Vous, si.

Pourtant, ma voix tremblait. Je me sentais si faible et abandonnée. Les doigts de Diamant traçaient la courbe gracile de mon cou avant d'en saisir brutalement la chair pour m'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Son visage était si près, trop près. Horreur! Il allait bientôt m'embrasser. Son regard en trahissait l'envie.

- Nous sommes intimement liés, quoi que tu puisses en penser.

- Jamais je ne serai liée à un monstre!

- Tu as besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin de toi.

- …?

- Vers qui te tourneras-tu alors lorsque tu chercheras protection?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Troublée, je fermai les yeux contre toute bonne volonté. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas le voir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction de lire ma détresse sur mes pupilles agitées.

- Tu verras, tôt au tard, tu verras…

J'attendis, encore et encore, un baiser qui ne vint jamais. Quand je battis des paupières à nouveau, je constatai qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de balayer les lieux du regard pour m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien seule dans la pièce. Soulagée, je me redressai en position assise avant de me remettre debout.

Je retirai la poussière de mes vêtements d'un geste nerveux. Je disais mes vêtements, mais Diamant m'avait obligée à les revêtir sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire. Je portais une robe blanche avec des perles au décolleté, copie presque conforme de la robe de la reine Sérénité. Je pensai d'ailleurs à elle. Si forte. Si fière. Je me rappelai alors de ses paroles :

_Souviens-toi, princesse Sérénité… Le pouvoir du cristal d'argent ne dépend que de ton cœur._

Ai-je eu un moment de doute…? J'étais jalouse de Mini Bunny quand Manoru s'occupait d'elle. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Et dire que je m'étais laissé embrasser par l'ennemi et pire, presque devant Manoru! Était-ce un manque de concentration? Je suis… la future reine Sérénité. J'ai le devoir de protéger la Terre et tous ses habitants.

Je revoyais chacun de leur visage, amies, enfant ou amour. Je sentais une force renouvelée en moi. Elle avait été toujours là, elle attendait simplement que je la libère. Dès lors, je compris. Je sus que je n'étais plus seule. Ils étaient tous avec moi. _Aie confiance en toi!_ J'ai une mission à accomplir. À défaut de Manoru, je devais au moins retrouver Mercure, Mars et Jupiter. Elles devaient être sur Némésis. Il fallait que je les retrouve. Elles, assurément, pourraient me venir en aide.

[…]

Le palais de la lune noire était un véritable labyrinthe. Je me rappelais avoir si longuement marché que mes pieds en ressentirent la douleur. D'ailleurs, tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Dès l'instant où j'avais quitté la chambre maudite, le pouvoir du cristal noir semblait s'être décuplé, me plongeant à nouveau dans une léthargie.

J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Où pouvaient-elles bien être? J'avais la certitude qu'elles ne devaient pas être loin et pourtant.

- Haaa!

Épuisée après ces pas, je m'appuyai contre une colonne. Je passai le dos de ma main sur mon front afin d'en retirer la sueur. Une voix parvenait à mes oreilles. Ce n'était pas celle de Diamant, mais elle lui ressemblait quelque peu.

Je repoussai un haut le cœur. Je voyais des ombres vaporeuses danser autour de cette silhouette dont je ne distinguais pas le visage. Merde! Il venait de relever ma présence, son corps se tournant vers le mien. Je déglutis difficilement, reculant d'un pas. J'avais l'impression d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Tiens! Future reine Sérénité, belle souveraine… »

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. En s'approchant, je crus avoir une hallucination.

- Manoru? Murmurais-je bien que je sus que ce devait être impossible et pourtant!

Je ne pouvais me tromper. Je courus me jeter dans ses bras. Comme j'avais besoin d'être rassurée! Je pleurai, cherchant sa chaleur, et, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de tendresse en ces heures sombres. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne m'étreignait pas. Il recula. Horrifiée, je saisis ma méprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas…! »

J'étouffai une plainte, une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Comment avais-je pu ne pas noter ce croissant de lune noir inversé sur son front? La ressemblance était si frappante.

- Je suis Saphir.

Il se saisit de ma main et je frissonnai lorsqu'il la baisa pourtant avec douceur. Je la retirai dès que j'en eus la chance. Il ricana.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue au centre de Némésis, le réacteur du cristal ensorcelé. »

- Où sont mes amies?

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il me fixait de ses yeux bleus.

- Ta question devrait plutôt être où se trouve Diamant, non?

Je secouai la tête.

- Où sont-elles?

- Où est Diamant? me questionna-t-il à nouveau, têtu.

- Répondez à ma question!

- Toi, réponds à la mienne!

Je soupirai longuement.

- Je l'ignore.

- Parfait.

Sur le coup, je me demandais ce que cela lui importait. Ce n'est que quand il me serra la gorge que je compris la gravité de mon erreur.

- Qu'est-ce… qui vous… prend?!

- C'est toi qui a provoqué la folie de mon frère!

- …argh…

- Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu as fait?

- Je ne… comprends…pas…!

Il se mit à rire amèrement.

- Avec ta beauté… tu l'as séduit… Lui qui ne devait obéir qu'au Sage!

Je suffoquai. Je pensais qu'il m'étranglerait jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais il relâcha mon cou. Je tombai à quatre pattes. Je cherchais mon souffle comme s'il fut le premier d'un enfant naissant. Je voulus me redresser, mais d'un coup de pied, Saphir me fit tomber à la renverse.

Il se pencha sur moi. Je compris qu'il m'empêcherait de me sauver quand il posa ses bras et ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Qu'attendait-il pour me tuer? Car c'était bien ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas? Je n'étais qu'un obstacle à ses yeux. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêta à m'avouer me paru pire encore que toute douleur. C'est avec effroi que je l'entendis vilement me susurrer à l'oreille :

« Peut-être une fois que je t'aurai souillée, il reviendra docilement à la raison? »

[À suivre]

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews :<strong>

**Noominaome**** : **Merci! Je sais c'est pas très original, mais ça fait toujours du bien de voir que des personnes prennent le temps de nous écrire. Et tant mieux, si les commentaires sont positifs. La suite est un peu tordue à mes yeux. C'est tout un défi que d'écrire en une semaine! Je capotais! Sérieux. Une chance que je n'étais pas trop occupée. J'ai toujours aimé écrire des fanfictions, et même encore aujourd'hui, au grand dam de mon entourage… parce que beaucoup de projets personnels m'attendent et que je devrais leur consacrer plus de temps. Sens-toi bien à l'aise de me dire si tu détestes ou non la suite. C'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer.

**Unknown Reader : **Merci de me rassurer! Non seulement je n'ai pas supprimé mon histoire, mais j'en poste la suite après plusieurs heures de travail. Ouf! Je compatis pour les examens. Je suis passée par là aussi et je ne m'en ennuie pas! Je te dirai la même chose qu'à Noominaome, sens-toi bien à l'aise de me dire si tu détestes ou non la suite. C'est comme ça que je peux m'améliorer.


End file.
